negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Zazie Rainyday
Student Number 31: Zazie Rainyday AKA The Silent Acrobat. One of the most mysterious girls of the class, not much is known about Zazie except a few simple facts. Recently, it has been revealed that she has an elder sister who is a high member of the demonfolk clan, meaning that she may be as well. Name When Zazie's name is seen it is written in the Latin alphabet, rather than in Japanese. Similarly, Evangeline's name is also written with the Roman alphabet. This seems to indicate that, like Evangeline, Zazie isn't from Japan and is instead from a country which uses the Roman alphabet. This is backed up by the fact that Chisame referred to her as a transfer student . Her name is most closely related to the word "zany" meaning clownish or whimsical. Characterization As mentioned before (this is important), not much information is given about Zazie. She communicates with other characters very little, and speaks even less. She is somehow able to hold a telephone conversation with Ayaka without saying a word. According to Negi's Class Register, Zazie is a member of the school's Magic Club. She performs as an acrobat in the "Nightmare Circus" at Mahora Academy, which is listed as a non-school activity. She also has been shown to see Sayo without the assistance of Negi or holding a closeness towards her like Kazumi. During and after MahoraFest, she is often seen in the company of black shadowy phantoms with white mask-like faces (that occasionally want to eat people (and even ghosts like Sayo)), and gave Chao a tiny dragon as a farewell present. In the most recent chapter of the series Chapter 294, Negi and his troupe break into the Gravekeepers Palace (AKA Fates hideout). However upon entry, they appear to be greeted by Zazie herself, dressed in her Mahora uniform, who appears to have her fingers developing small points, perhaps priming her claws. She then displays a very high level of magical power by subduing Mana, Kaede and Setsuna, and offers the group a chance to return that very instant to Mahora, stating that Negi's actions will help the cause the future Chao Lingshen sought to prevent. Upon Negi's refusal of her offer, "Zazie" reveals her pactio card and artifact Magic Lantern Circus, which enables her to transport Negi as well as all of his allies into the Eternal Garden, manifested for Negi as his first year of teaching class 3A in which both his parents are not missing and only faint memories of the real world remain. During Negi's 'dream' of reality, a representation of the actual Zazie Rainyday (The Zazie that appeared in the Magic World is actually her sister Poyo), still present at Mahora, somehow watches as he moves through a single day of his own version of paradise. Negi manages to gather the will to begin to question the reality he finds himself in, and confronts Zazie, who is still present and watching him. She claims the illusion he finds himself in, while not the actual Cosmo Entelecheia, is "so close to the real thing as to be indistinguishable." Zazie states that the illusion presents not so much a 'convenient dreamworld', but rather a 'happy reality that could have been', or the happiest possible world for each individual 'trapped' within. Taking a side that is neither completely for nor against helping Negi to complete his goals, she explains to Negi the nature of the world around him, including how to leave it, while still questioning whether leaving that world, his ideal world, is what Negi really wants to do. When he remains firm in his resolve Zazie bids him farewell, warning him to be careful when facing her elder sister, who was responsible for the original attack in Gravekeepers Palace (and sealing Ala Alba (White Wing, Negi's group) away with Magic Lantern Circus; Zazie's sister's artifact), as well as telling him she will be waiting for him in Mahora, with Ayaka and all the other students who are still in the Old World. After Negi states that he has a solution to halting the deterioration of the magical world, Zazie's sister reveals her true form: that of a high member of the demonfolk clan. She grows two sets of horns from her head and a giant demonic silhouette that is capable of firing powerful beams of energy. Mana and Keade manage to block her attack right before the gravity mines (provided by Chao) the sniper planted activated and smashed the high demon through the floor. Mana dives after her, knowing that Negi needs to conserve his strength. As the two plunge, Mana reveals her own trump card: Time dilation bullets and her own half demonfolk blood (that is the source of her abilities.) When Chisame realized that she didn't have enough power to awaken Asuna, Zazie appeared and summoned the rest of her classmates, promising Chisame that she'd protect them for the time being. Abilities *'Acrobatic Skills-' Zazie is a member of the Mahora Academy's Acrobatic Club, the Nightmare Circus. In the anime, she is shown to have proficiency in all kinds of circus tricks such as juggling, sleight of hand and costume changing. *'Magic Power'- According to Negi's class register, Zazie is a member of the school's Magic Club., although if she knows real magic like Negi is still in question. However, given that her sister has a high demonfolk clan blood, it is assumed that she has great magical power and a splash picture of the cast shows her with claws growing from her fingers. The claws are again displayed in her featured picture on the back cover of Volume 32. Moreover, she is also seen directing a group of "monsters" and "spirits" (similar to No-Face in Spirited Away). She is also one of the initial characters capable of seeing Sayo Aisaka. As the class tries to find out, who Negi realy likes, reveals Zazie that her true powers rivals those of ther older sister. *'Pactio' - It seems that Zazie has a unrevealed Patcio. Futher is the able to interact with the Pactio of her older sister Poyo, Magic Lantern Circus. How she is able to do it, or if her own Pactio is may related to that abibilty is to date unknown. Gallery 1_Negima_v32 LE.jpg Missclown0yl.gif Zazie Armor.jpg Zazie Cosplay.jpg Zazie First Anime.jpg Zazie OAD.png Zazie Suka.jpg Zazie with Choas gift.jpg 31.JPG Zaz1.JPG Zaz2.JPG Mahou-sensei-negima-336334.jpg Turma.jpg char_31.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338407.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338573.jpg Zazie Pac.jpg Appearance in media *Negima!: After gaining her Pactio, she gets a set of magical slicing cards. Also, in her costume her facepaint colour changes to that of her appearance in Negima!? She also gets in her only line of the series in the final episode, as well as her only ever time she smiled (she also speaks lines for the final preview of the series, but that is outside continuity). * Negima!?: Although usually quiet and seen juggling around items in this series, Zazie does speak more often, primarily in small conversations with roommate Mana, which primarily involve her making very bad puns and being scored on them by Mana or whoever else is present. Also, when she is accidentally captured in a trap intended to catch the Black Rose Baron, Asuna refers to her as a foreigner (just like the accusation in the manga). During the "Suka incident", she turns into a squid (which is also her card representation during the final battle, while all the other girls are represented by Armor cards). As an added note, unlike events in the manga, she does not see nor sense Sayo until the mass pactio, only sensing her in one scene when she sees her costume seemingly move by its own (Sayo is actually wearing it).3 Furthermore, the teardrop mark on her face is painted blue (similar to a water droplet) instead of brown. Trivia *In the Negima fanbase, Zazie has the largest amount of fanfictions. *Zazie often gets portrayed with a bird, or with Chisame or Mana. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female